transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Coldwar
Profile "There are two kinds of beings in the universe- Those that fight, and those that die." Coldwar is a soldier to the core. Unconcerned with the standard bids for power, and internal politics which wrap the attentions of many Decepticons he is one with only one true mission-survival. Follow Orders is his only Commandment, the Decepticon Imperial Handbook is his Holy Book, and Emperor Galvatron is his God-yes sir. Constantly busying himself with patrols, studying military doctrine, history, and combat tactics he is as boring as they come... Save for an absolute dedication to the perilous life that he lives. Extremely respectful of the chain of command and military doctrine, even enemy forces are treated with all due respect and occasionally spared from direct confrontation when current mission objectives and standing orders allow regardless of rivalry or political tension. Utilizing a Frostbite Cannon in his Robot mode, Coldwar uses hyper-accelerated super-cooled ice particles as his primary means of assault. In his alt-mode he patrols the skies in the guise of an unassuming HV-911 Eagle Eye UAV. History Coldwar was created shortly before the enslavement of Cybertronians by the Quintessons during their return to Cybertron. Extensive damage sustained during the War of Liberation wiped the majority of his memories from the time period, and his lasercore was stored pending repairs on his chassis. Hijacked by Megatron during the short period of peace after Straxus’ disappearance, and the appearance of the new ‘breed’ of Decepticons a new body is created to house his lasercore. Coldwar becomes a dedicated follower of Megatron, with what little remaining memory of invasion from alien forces, and energon crisis aiding in his indoctrination. Millions of years later, Coldwar continues to do what he has done for most of his life, and aides his fellow Decepticons in their bid to seize power to ensure survival. Notes Coldwar is a little odd as a Decepticon, as he has a great deal of respect for life. This respect for life is tempered however, by the fact that while he does not enjoy the act of wanton destruction he believes it to be a necessary evil in times of war, especially if it may save his people from extinction. The energon crisis that plagues Transformer kind is a serious matter, one so serious that the destruction of those that would see Cybertronian kind die rather than take what they require to continue on is reason enough to kill, subjugate, and enslave until there is enough energon to ensure the survival of his kind. *'Voice -' http://www.entertonement.com/clips/nmkdvwhwfd--14 *'Theme -' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZWSZ13DDDB0&feature=related Logs 2031 *CAP and Trade - Coldwar's CAP is joined by two of the Decepticon's finest! *Coldwar gets hot - Coldwar battles Vince Larsen over Texas! *Cold wreck down - Coldwar finds himself face to face with an Autobot Wrecker! *Makka Pakka! - Coldwar should've just stayed home but now he's fresh and clean (So fresh and so clean-clean)! *Two's a patrol three's a fight - Coldwar and Fusion find that Autobots actually can fly! * Stay Tuned - Coldwar runs into a Junkion and two humans, only to be introduced to the wonders of TV! * SAR Smackdown - Coldwar sure is lucky that his fellow Decepticons love him so! * Chain of Command - If you're going to disrespect Decepticon Leadership do it away from Coldwar! * Raid on the Alpha Trion s3 - A raid on the downed Alpha Trion is almost more trouble than it's worth! * Plains, Trains and Mexicans - Transportation of slaves to NCC is interrupted by Autobot Ambush! * Ten-hut - Coldwar assembles a crack team of combat specialists! * X Marks the Bot - Coldwar joins Fusion and Windshear to find the lost treasure of Wheeljack! Players Achu! Category:OC Category:Character Category:Decepticon